Love You
by Cloverren
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila Tsuchiura Ryotaro dan Tsukimori Len menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan mereka juga tinggal bersama di apartemen. Bagaimana cara mantan pesepak bola menjaga hubungannya dengan pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan angkuhnya. Shoune Ai, don't like don't read.


Pagi ini seperti biasa Aku melihat disamping badanku terdapat sosok yang sangat kucintai dan menenangkan. Kulihat pemuda bersurai biru itu sedikit menggerakkan badannya dan mulai mendekati tubuhku. Kuusap rambutnya yang halus dan lembut, Aku sangat suka sekali mengusap rambutnya. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak Aku suka dari dirinya.

"Ayo bangun, _Len_. Jika belum bangun, Aku akan menciummu."kataku dengan tenang.

Bisa Aku lihat alisnya berkedut, Aku hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Len yang menggemaskan.

"Apa maksudmu 'kau akan menciumku'? Sebelum kau menciumku, Aku akan menendangmu. Itupun kalau Aku masih tidur sekalipun."katanya dingin. Aku hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Eh?tapi biasanya kan ada _morning kiss_. Len, kau kejam." ambekku pura-pura.

"Hai..Hai.."katanya. Aku pun tersenyum kegirangan dan mulai memangsa bibir manis milik Len. Yang dicium ikut membalas ciumanku. Aku mulai mendorong leher belakang Len agar mendalam ciuman kami.

"Eumm..augh..mmm.."Len mulai memberontak. Akhirnya aku melepaskan ciuman kami, kulihat wajah Len bersemu merah.

"Baiklah Len, kau duluan ke kamar mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."kataku, dijawab anggukan dari Len.

Kami pun mulai turun dari kasur, Len segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan Aku beranjak ke dapur. Aku mulai melihat bahan-bahan di kulkas, hari ini aku hanya membuat sarapan yang ringan tapi menyehatkan. Aku akan membuat telor gulung dan sosis, aku juga membuat sup miso. Aku melirik Len yang sudah selesai dari kamar mandi dan mulai duduk di meja makan. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos lengan panjang dengan bawahan jins biru dongker. Bisa kuprediksi kalau dia ada jam siang, jika ada jam pagi dia pasti akan memakai jas dan terlihat rapi dan formal.

"Apa yang kau buat, Ryotaro?"tanya Len yang sedang duduk dengan kalemnya.

"Telur gulung dengan sosis dan juga sup miso, sebentar lagi selesai. Tolong siapkan peralatan makan dan minumnya dimeja, Len."

Kulihat Len bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri rak mangkok dan mengambil 2 buah mangkok, dia mengisikan nasi didalamnya. Aku hanya terkikik kecil melihat betapa seriusnya dia hanya menaruh nasi di mangkok. Lalu dia sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, Aku mulai menyiapkan lauknya di meja makan, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersikat gigi dan membasuh wajah. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Len, kami berdua mulai memakan sarapan yang kubuat tadi.  
"Apa ada konser nanti ya?"tanyaku membuka suasana.

"Iya, kemarin sore teman Ayahku menelepon kalau aku diminta untuk mengisi suatu konser. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam lagi." jawab Len dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan pulang malam juga hari ini karena ada rapat kantor. Aku sungguh sangat sibuk hari ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku akan menjemputmu, hum?"

"Boleh. Nanti aku akan sms kalau sudah selesai."

"Len ada sisa nasi di ujung bibirmu."kataku sambil berhenti sejenak acara makanku.

Len melihat lurus kepadaku dan mulai meraih ujung bibirnya.

"Bukan dikiri tapi disini." Aku seraya menghampiri ujung bibir Len yang terdapat sisa nasi dan mengambilnya, Len hanya bisa menatap lurus kearahku. Saat aku sudah mengambil sisa nasinya aku memakannya dan Len bersemu merah padam.

"Kau aneh."kata Len yang masih menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang berada darimu, _Len_." kataku menggodanya.

Len makin memerah dan mulai makan sarapannya dengan cepat, aku terkikik melihatnya begitu menggemaskan.

Acara sarapan kami selesai, Len lebih memilih duduk di depan TV sambil menonton berita pagi. Sedangkan Aku sibuk merapikan kemeja dan jasku, sudah rutinnya dariku kalau masuk pagi. Lain dengan halnya Len, yang bisa hanya menunggu panggilan tapi uangnya mengalir terus. Tapi kami sudah sepakat kalau menyimpan gaji kami masing-masing dan membayar apartemen bersama. Kami hampir tidak pernah kalau ribut masalah Ekonomi, gaji kami masing-masing lebih dari mencukupi. Secara aku adalah Direktur di perusahaan yang aku tangani. Itu semua dari hasil jerih payahku, jika Len mungkin dari bakatnya yang professional. Len sangat mencintai musik dan _Violin_.

"Len, Aku berangkat. Kunci pintu jika kau sudah di jemput."kataku.

Len beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

"Hati-hati dijalan."katanya sambil berdiri menyandar ke dinding dengan kedua tangan disila.

"Len, mana ciuman selamat jalanku?"

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mulai mendekati wajahku. Saat ingin bibir kami bertemu, Len mendorong wajahku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku pikir akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Len, tapi saat telapak tangannya mendorong wajahku, aku mengambil pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya. Wajah kami sudah dekat beberpa inci, aku langsung melahap bibirnya yang lembut dan wangi mint. Len hanya bisa pasrah, dan membalas ciumanku. Aku mengakhiri ciuman kami dan bergegas berangkat sebelum aku terlambat ke kantor. Aku berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan menemukan mobilku. Diperjalanan handphoneku berdering bertanda ada messege. Kulihat dan aku mulai tersenyum gembira. Ternyata dari Len yang berisi...

From: My Len

'I Love Ryotaro' 

To: My Len

'Love U too 3'

SEND


End file.
